Sailor Moon C: Combat
by Wild Nature
Summary: Join the new forces of sailor senshi in the city of Kagoshima, Japan. Join Shuushi and her quest to discover the truth of why fate has chosen her to be a senshi and to find the other senshi in the Moon Combat Unit before evil rears it's ugly head.
1. The Beginning Strive for the Future

Chapter One: The Beginning; Strive for the Future  
  
Here in Kagoshima, we often were amazed by our symbol, the Sakurajima. It gave off snowflake ashes that drifted downwards slowly to land at our feet. It was the most amazing thing for me until one day, I found myself in a fate that was more startling and amazing than the mountain itself. And it was all in me...  
  
"Mama?" I cried out, slamming the door behind me. "Mama? Father?" I stomped my feet before removing my boots. The weather had gotten stormy in its late season. The holidays had passed but we still had our tree up. It'd probably stay up until after New Year's Eve. Strangely, my family enjoyed American tradition. In fact, the town seemed to enjoy it. But we still had our own roots among us so our culture was meshed into one. I walked to my room and pushed the door open. "Brother?? What are you doing in here??" I shouted. "Get out, you little nuisance." My younger brother took off snickering. I shook my head as I placed myself at my desk. It was placed in front of the window, which had an excellent view of Sakurajima. I watched as light smoke billowed out lazily as the last of the rain dripped from the roof only to glide downward on the window's glass. 'Absolutely beautiful.'  
  
"I know, I'll use it as my essay topic." I jumped up eagerly. "Mama?" This time I heard a muffled reply and I found her in the kitchen, doubled over, her head stuffed in a cupboard. "Mama?" I stifled my giggle as I was given a show as her bottom moved with her attempts to find whatever she was looking for. "I'm going to Sakurajima-sama, okay?"  
  
She pulled out so rapidly that she sent cans flying by my head. I stared at her in shock. "Mama??"  
  
"Just where do you think you're going?? It's very dangerous at Sakurajima-sama's. Don't think that I'd let you go." Mama's eyes gleamed. I resembled her in all aspects, in fact so much that sometimes people thought we were twins. Our hair streamed past our shoulders, colored hazel brown. Sometimes I braided my hair, usually during the hot weather. Mama usually put it up in a bun, regardless of the weather. She was small-sized, something that ran on the women's side, and it was something I was cursed with. My mama, however, dark violet eyes, and had gotten plump over her years as a wife and mother. I had sky blue eyes with tints of green. I was also skinny, not thin but skinny as in athletic built. I ran during the cold seasons and swam during the warm weather. I loved the winter season, especially at January. It was when everything could begin anew, where you could look only forward on a new year. Yes, now was a perfect time for me, except at this very moment.  
  
"But mama, I just want to look at it for awhile."  
  
"You have a perfect view of it from your window." She retorted, turning her back to me.  
  
"Well, what if I just go a little near it?" I said, hoping we'd be able to compromise.  
  
"How much near it?" Her eyes narrowed in on me and I searched desperately for an acceptable number.  
  
"What about up to it's restricted area?" I batted my eyes and gave her my best 'Don't worry, I'll be good and safe' look. Again she turned her back and I waited, holding my bated breath locked in my lungs. I felt my face turning blue when she said finally. "Okay, but I'm giving you one hour. If you're not back by then, I'll send your father after you."   
  
"Thank you Mama," I squealed and ran back to my room. I grabbed some pencils and paper along with my coat. I put my boots on as I exited the house and took off running. The rain had now stopped and the trees glistened and the streets look cleaned of dirt. I walked happily and took the path to the mountain. But then I did something that I never did before. I left the path and went onto a crowded rocky path, so skewered and disorganized that you really couldn't call it a path. Yet I took it anyways, humming to myself. I entered myself in a clearing, that had the most perfect view of the mountain and I plopped down to study my surroundings. At first I looked just at the mountain and took some notes. But as the sun escaped from its cloudy dungeon, the sunray's glinted off something that blinded me. I raised my hand over my eyes and followed the light. It seemed to be a pen, embedded in the dirt about halfway. I pulled on it and was surprised at how difficult is was to pull it out.   
  
I ouffed as I suddenly was thrown backwards onto my rump with the sudden release of the pen. I sat forward and brushed off the dirt. It was colored a bright shiny blue and the top had a diamond shaped crystal on it. 'It's probably fake,' I thought as I turned it around and tried to pull the cap off. I noticed a button on the side and pushed it in curiosity. Nothing happened and I shook the pen in frustration. I suddenly heard a loud frightened meow that strangely came from above me. I looked upward only to have a hairy creature fall on my face.   
  
"YEOWWW," I screeched, pulling fastened claws off of me. "You stupid cat."  
  
The cat wrestled free from my grip to land gracefully and faced me. "Hey, warrior, don't be calling your guide stupid. I have yet to decide if I should help you."  
  
I stared for a moment and turned sharply away from the cat. "Great, the ashes must have gotten to me so much that I'm imagining things." I felt a swipe on my leg and resulting stinging pain. "Aughh..."   
  
"That's what you get for being so disrespectful. Now sit down and let me introduce myself."   
  
I sat dumbly on the grass as the cat cleared its throat. " I am one of the guardians of the Senshi. I come from Planet Mau and my name is Combat C."  
  
"Combat C?"  
  
"My father gave it to me."  
  
"Oh. Who's your father?"  
  
"None of your business. What is your business is why I am here."  
  
"Really? So how'd you learn to talk? Are you a dummy?"  
  
"I am NOT a dummy. I am from the planet Mau...hey wait come back." He yelled at my retreating back.   
  
"Look, I can turn human."  
  
That got my attention. "Prove it."  
  
"Only if you stay."  
  
"Yeah of course, C.C."  
  
"C.C.?" He muttered as he swished his head back and forth. He did a long back flip and I was amazed to see him transform so quickly that it was over in a second. He stood up, a crescent on his forehead, colored a light blue as his grayish blue hair fell down past his shoulders to about halfway to his bottom.  
  
"You look like a girl," I snickered.  
  
His face burned. He looked to be a little older than me, 17 I would guess. " Well," he huffed. "Stuff it."  
  
"Alrighty, what is it that you need to tell me."  
  
"Can I change back first?"  
  
"But you look so cute."  
  
"Really.....I mean, shut up." His flustered behavior made me laugh. In an instant he was back in kitty mode. He was colored grayish blue with jade green eyes. The crescent, I noticed was there too.  
  
"You, Shukumei Shuushi, are one of the legendary soldiers of the Moon Combat Unit, Sailor Janus, the senshi of beginnings."  
  
I waited until I realized that he was done. "That's it? So what? Am I like that crime fighter, Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Sailor Moon is an important person in reference to you. It was she that we helped protect."  
  
"You know what? I'm done listening."  
  
"I know you don't believe me. No one really does at first. But you see that pen in your hand. It's yours. Just call out Moon Janus Aura Mode."  
  
I shrugged and lifted the pen above my head. "Moon Janus Aura Mode." I found my eyes transfigured on the diamond as it gleamed. A shimmer of dim blue light wrapped around my arm, heading to my other arm and downward to my feet. I found myself in an interesting costume. I wore a tight-fitting body piece, the bottom of which was covered by another layer of tight, blue pants of which the foot cuffs were tucked in knee-high boots that were white save for the blue crescent placed at the pointed top. I also wore a blue choker. My top had thin silver buttons that trailed on my shoulders. I had gloves covering my hands up to my wrist, the arm bands blue. My fingers found the tiara, with a diamond in the center. I continued upwards to my hair where I found a line of beads encircling my head.   
  
"I must be dreaming." I breathed, turning around in surprised happiness. "Wow. This is so cool. I'm a crime fighter, just like Sailor Moon and Sailor V."  
  
"Correction, you are a Aura Senshi, one of the four in this group. To complete our mission, we must find the other four." His words had no meaning as I kept turning around, trying to see my outfit is total. He sighed and settled down to wait until I calmed down. Which took awhile, and only to be broken by my dad yelling for me.  
  
I went home that day, taking Combat C with me. It took some weedling, but my parents let me keep him. And from that day on, I was no longer just your average girl, I was a girl with a mission. To fight crime and save the people. Well, actually from what C.C. tells me, it's to fight evil and save the world, but it's the same thing, right? Until next time, End Combat Mode.  
  
FIN 


	2. The Senshi of Love Clearing of the Fog

Chapter Two: The Senshi of Love; Clearing of the Fog  
  
"Well, now that I have a pet to take care of, I better go to the store, okay Mama?" I inquired.  
  
"Absolutely. And maybe you should also get him neutered. Who knows what kind of trouble the cat will get into."  
  
I snickered at Combat C, whose eyes had eyes had gotten a big as saucers. "Don't worry, Mama, I think he's already neutered."  
  
"How can you tell?"  
  
I blinked, and said, "Well, I think he's missing parts of his atonomy."  
  
Mama looked at me and then at C.C. with a critical eye. "Never mind."  
  
I left to enter my room, poor C.C. huffing and puffing along.   
  
"You are an entirely despicable person." He growled.  
  
"Well, it was either that or take you to the vet. What's it going to be?" He merely settled himself on my bed, muttering to himself. "Anyways, what do you eat?"  
  
"The good kind of cat food. No substitutes or something gross, alright?"  
  
"Can do, C.C." I answered as I left the room and headed out to town. The weather had cleared up since that fateful day I discovered my destiny. To fight and defend. What it was was still a mystery, even to C.C. He told me that his memories were limited and that as time wore on, he'd be sure to remember more. Now all we had to go on was the fact that I was to find the other three that made up my team, the Aura Senshi.  
  
'Aura senshi? What the hell?' I thought to myself as I waltzed into the store and nearly knocked a girl about my age on her rump.  
  
"Oh, I am so, so sorry. I was so lost in thought that I didn't see you...." I blinked in surprise. 'How could I not miss her?' was my first thought. My second thought was 'Wonder if her mom let's her wear that kind of clothing?' Her hair was cut around her ears, colored dark red. Her eyes were unusual as she had one orange eye and one yellow eye. She was taller than me by about five inches and wore a white bikini top that was covered by a black leather jacket. Her pants hugged her, colored from top to bottom in the order of yellow, orange, and red that ended with white ankle-high boots. Her face, to my surprise, was clean of makeup and her smile seemed genuine, not at all as wild as her outfit told me she'd be.  
  
"Please forgive me," she bowed. "I wasn't watching where I was going."  
  
"Oh, oh, no, it was my fault," I tried to interject but she interrupted me.  
  
"To make it up, how about an ice cream treat?" That quickly changed my mind.  
  
"Sure, I know this great place to go."  
  
It ended up to be both one of our favorite places to go. We settled down and introduced ourselves.  
  
I went first. " My name is Shukumei Shuushi but you can call me Shuu. I'm in the ninth grade where I go to Kagoshima High."  
  
"Really? I go there too. I am Rekisuu Aijou but you may call me Aijou. I was just at the store to buy some items for my grandparents."  
  
"Heh, I was buying some cat food."  
  
"You have a cat? I love cats, especially the soft beautiful ones."  
  
"Well, this one's scrawny and scraggly." I grinned at her. The waitress came up and I asked for a double chocolate sundae while Aijou asked for a strawberry sherbet shake.  
  
"Yum," I exclaimed, digging into my order. Aijou smiled sweetly and ate slowly. In minutes, I had finished my treat and we had become the best of friends.   
  
"It's surprising, really. We go to the same school, we're in the same grade and yet we never met each other before. Especially since this is such a small town."  
  
"Maybe it was fate," I suggested. I was licking my spoon off when I choked, spying C.C. at the windowsill. He meowed loudly, rather pompous, getting more than the attention he wanted. The ice cream owner grabbed his broom and Aijou and I ran outside to watch him be chased down the street. I was laughing so hard, I thought my sides would split.   
  
"Aw, poor C.C." I giggled.  
  
"You know that cat?"  
  
"Yea, he's mine."   
  
The owner had returned and entered his store. I walked down the street looking for C.C. I was surprised by a familiar stinging pain on my leg. "Could you scratch me in another leg? This one's still healing from last time." He only meowed at me and surprised me again by jumping up into my arms.  
  
"He's not scraggly. He's pretty." Aijou spoke from behind.  
  
"Yea, well do you want him?" That gave a painful response as C.C. bit my thumb. Thankfully for him, I managed to not throw into temptation and toss him over my shoulder. "Just kidding."  
  
She only smiled and shook her head at me. We walked back to the grocery store and I remembered my errand. "Could you hold C.C. for me?" I asked.  
  
"C.C.?" She asked, taking him from me.   
  
"His full name is Combat C." I answered as I went into the store. I was in there for a few minutes and left. Aijou escorted me home, holding C.C. all the way there.   
  
"It was very nice meeting you." She said, bowing slightly.  
  
"I had fun. We should do this again." I smiled brightly at her.  
  
"Goodbye," she waved as she left. The instant she disappeared from my sight I grasped C.C. by his cuff and glared at him. "What was that attitude for? I have half a mind to not feed you."   
  
He hissed as he jumped to the ground. "Well, if you hadn't been laughing at me, maybe I wouldn't have to punish you."  
  
"Punish me? Why you little.."  
  
"Anyways," he interrupted. "I think that girl has something we're looking for. She maybe one of you."  
  
"Cool, let's go tell her."  
  
"Ah yes, and while we're at it, why don't we prance around in silly outfits chanting, La La la."  
  
"I don't get your sense of humor."  
  
"Shut up and follow me. She couldn't have gotten far."  
  
"You know," I yelled. " We could have had her stay, you stupid dumb-ass cat." I chased him down as he turned a corner and another, leaving me spinning. He came to a stop and I nearly tripped over him.  
  
"Shuu?" I tried to come with an excuse why I was lying face down in the dirt but C.C. did it for me.   
  
"Rekisuu Aijou, you are one of the legendary soldiers of the Moon Combat Unit, Sailor Cupid, the senshi of love."  
  
Aijou frowned. "Who said that?" Her head moving sideways.  
  
"Look down," C.C. answered. Promptly she did and then screamed and collapsed.  
  
"Oh great, this is just perfect," C.C. muttered. I on the other hand was gaping into the sky. I seemed to be seeing an gigantic mosquito flying right toward me.   
  
"Uh, C.C.?" I stammered. "I think we have a bug situation." The huge creature lands several feet away, it's wings going so fast and kicking wind so hard that some of the trees broke down. It was a miracle that I was still standing. Until Aijou's limp body collided with mine and we both fell backwards.  
  
"Shuushi, transform now," C.C. shouted.  
  
"But what about Aijou?"  
  
"Never mind about her. I'll watch her. Go get that bug."  
  
I pushed Aijou off of me and found my pen.  
  
"Moon Janus Aura Mode." The light again blasted through me and I stood in my senshi outfit.   
  
"Hey, you, you icky bug, you." I shouted. "As the warrior of the moon, under the god of Janus, I am the senshi of beginnings and it's time to begin the countdown to your defeat."  
  
The bug lunged at me, it's fat arm swiping at me. 'What am I supposed to do now?' I thought bewilderly.  
  
"Damn it, Janus, attack the thing already." I heard C.C. shout. "The power is in you, find it now."  
  
I closed my eyes and concentrated. To me it felt like forever to find that power but in reality it took only seconds.  
  
"Janus's Beginnings of Chaos Create." I raised my hand straight in front, my palm facing outward and the blast exited my body and hit the monster head on. It screamed and I jumped to the side to avoid it withering body. I tripped and felt pain in my ankle as I found the creature staring down at me with hungry, empty eyes. "C.C. help me, please."   
  
It moved closer when I heard the words, "Cupid's Love Arrow." The attack hit the monster in the back and went straight through its chest and it turned to dust that blew away instantly.  
  
"Sailor...Cupid?" I asked.  
  
Aijou, now Sailor Cupid, faced me. Her outfit was just like mine, only the pants were red, the buttons orange and her crescents on the boots being red. Her tiara was silver save for the diamond that was red as was the choker she wore around her neck. "What happened?"  
  
"Alright," I shouted, jumping on Aijou with happiness in a frenzied hug. "We're partners in crime."  
  
"But I did nothing wrong," she protested as poor C.C. howled in pain as his tail was stomped.  
  
Things eventually calmed down and the truth was told to Aijou. Of course we still didn't have a lot of info on why we were who we are, all we knew was that soon we would be needed. And that was all we needed to know for now. As for our friendship, we became the best friends for each other and unbeknownst to ourselves, our friendship strengthened our powers, as well as our bond. Now that there's two, I'm looking forward to the others as well. After all, it takes more than two to tango. Until next time, End Combat Mode.  
  
FIN 


	3. All of Creation the Warrior of Everythin...

Chapter Three: All of Creation; the Warrior of Everything  
  
Being a senshi is pretty easy for me. The fact that I wasn't exactly fighting evil made everything a whole lot simpler.  
  
"C.C., tell me, what's the purpose of being a senshi?" I asked my little feline guide, who sprawled all over my sheets.  
  
"It's to protect the Earth." He said sleepily.  
  
"Really? I thought it'd involve, oh I don't know, evil? You know, bad, ugly creatures from some dark dimension? Cause it seems like the only thing I'd fight is the stupid cat that's messing up my bed?" I glared at him. "You're probably shedding all over it, aren't you, you fur ball."  
  
"You know, we'd get along better if you didn't insult me every time you open your mouth."  
  
"Humph. You're nothing but a sexist."  
  
"Look, at the moment this world is being protected by Sailor Moon. However, when evil lurks here, which it eventually will, then you can go fight it. For now, we have to find the other senshi in the Aura Unit." He leaped off the bed and tripped over my shoe.  
  
"Tell me, do you ever clean up your room?"  
  
"Not since a rat started staying in my room," I responded, leaving to go to the kitchen.  
  
"Mama, what are you doing?" Mama was bent over backwards again, this time washing the floor.  
  
"I'd get on my knees but since I've had some kinks in my back, I thought I'd stretch them out."  
  
I shook my head. "I'm going the to park to meet up with Aijou, alright Mama?"  
  
"Aijou? A new friend? Why bring him over, don't be shy."  
  
"Mama, it's not a boy, it's a girl. She goes to my school."  
  
Papa suddenly popped his head in. He was bald because he shaved his head and he had green eyes. He also dressed very American-like, with all the interesting outfits. Of course, what he found interesting, I found it disturbing and very scary.  
  
"Did I hear boy? Now, Shuu, I know you're getting on in years and sometimes one does marry so young, but I want you to first finish school and college and life."   
  
My eyes rolled. 'This coming from a man who looks like a hippie.' "Don't worry Father, Aijou is a fellow student. She'd never leave me off base."  
  
"Girl? Now wait honey, I thought you like boys?" I breezed by him as Mama threw a wet washcloth in his face. "Dear, she's not THAT way."  
  
I exited my home and headed to the left where in a few minutes I reached the park. I sat on the swings and silently gazed at Sakurajima-sama.  
  
"Pretty, isn't it?" An unfamiliar voice broke in. I turned and met another girl, who was only a few inches taller than me. She had white hair with black highlights with dark violet eyes. She was dressed in a very adult-like manner, professional and clean-cut.  
  
"Yes, it is." I answered. " My name is Shukumei Shuushi. My friends call me Shuu."  
  
"I am Anki Ban'yuu. I go to Kagoshima College."  
  
"Co...college? But you look so.."  
  
"Young? Yes well, no I'm not a genius. Let's just say my parents pushed me hard. I started learning when I was three years old."  
  
"Unbelievable."  
  
"Yes. Actually, I just moved here. My father works at the Space Center as a meteorologist. My mother is a chiropractor."  
  
"Sheesh. My father's a manager of one of the local resorts and my mom's a stay-at-home wife and mom."  
  
"You're lucky. I wish..." She was interrupted as Aijou came up. "Oh, you were expecting company..." She began to rise when I protested.  
  
"No, no, you don't have to leave. This is my friend Aijou."  
  
Aijou smiled and bowed. "My name is Rekisuu Aijou."  
  
Ban'yuu bowed as well. " I am Anki Ban'yuu." She turned to face me. "It was nice meeting you both." She turned to leave and I jumped off the swing.  
  
"Wait, Ban'yuu, how about we go get some ice cream. Aijou and I know this great place."  
  
Ban'yuu stilled for a moment and glanced back at us. "Are you sure, I don't want to intrude on neither of you."  
  
"Not at all," Aijou said warmly. "I've been craving something sweet. Come on, it'll be fun." We linked arms, Aijou on Ban'yuu's left arm and I on her right. 


	4. Everything is Disarray the Cords of Disc...

Chapter Four: Everything in Disarray; the Cords of Discordia  
  
Being a senshi never seemed like a job or duty. Even with a feline guide or partners, I was still a happy-go-lucky person. But somewhere along the line, that changed. I just don't know where.  
  
"Leave me alone," I screamed into a face of darkness. I was running, my breath in short painful gasps. I could feel the coldness and emptiness enter me, taking control of me. In flashes, a saw an army fall, an red-haired demon and finally, a brilliant white light, that filled the air with a sadness and heartbreak that tore through my bones. "No," my sobs echoed in the halls of my nightmare as I saw a world crumble, and she, a young blond girl, fall to her death alongside her loved one. The darkness consumed the brilliant white light, and I saw a face, one that I could not place, something almost akin to Chaos itself.   
  
"Meow.." I grunted in surprise by the intrusion. C.C., in order to wake me for school, had landed quite weighty on my stomach.  
  
"You little fur ball," I shouted.  
  
"Dear, time to get up," Mama poked her head in. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing," I mumbled. But the dream had reminded me of something, something of a long time ago.  
  
"Hey Ban'yuu," I called out, grinning.  
  
"Hello, Shuu. Same place as always?" She smiled at me. As we walked past the ice cream parlor, Aijou appeared out of no where, carrying a stash of ice cream.  
  
"This is so cool. We had our own headquarters."  
  
A few weeks ago, near Sakurajima-sama, we found a cleared area with leaves stemming from trees as it's roof and it's trunks encircling the small place as a sanctuary. It was a cozy, safe place, where we could settle down and talk about anything.   
  
We laughed as we settled down.  
  
"So, C.C.?" Aijou munched around her cone. "Do you know who the last senshi is?"  
  
"Oh, yea, this is so cool," I squealed. "We are so great."  
  
"Don't be so high and mighty." C.C. scoffed. "You're not that great."  
  
"Party pooper," Ban'yuu sniffed.  
  
We booed him away as he huffed at us. After a while, I began to feel guilty for getting on his case.  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't have been so rude," Ban'yuu murmured.  
  
"One of us should apologize." Aijou added. The two turned expectantly to me.  
  
"What me?" I snorted and choked on the cherry of my ice cream sundae. "Why me?"  
  
"He's your cat," Ban'yuu answered.  
  
I shook my head and headed out to find C.C.  
  
'A cat? Did they not know he's also human? Thinking of human, I wonder if Combat C is his name?' Thoughts roamed my head as I prodded in the bushes. I was buried about halfway, thinking I saw something when I felt a tap on my back. I flipped around and found myself facing the human C.C.  
  
"C.C.," I stopped, suddenly shy. He was up close and I could swear I saw something flicker in his eyes.  
  
"So what do you want?" He said stiffly. "Wanna make fun of me again?"  
  
"No..." I shook my head. "I, I mean, we, wanted to apologize."  
  
"You or all of them?" He peered at me from surprisingly soft eyes. I found myself gazing at him, unable to speak.   
  
'What's wrong with me? I'm not usually like this,' but my heart was beating fast and I couldn't breathe.  
  
"I, I wanted to apologize. I guess I've been pretty mean." My arms crossed my chest and I absently rubbed my elbows. "I forget that you're not just a cat, you're also human. I just, I wish I got to know you as a human." My face was set on fire. 'My god, nothing like this has ever happened like this.'  
  
"Well, I, uh..." He turned around, facing the trees. I saw a faint blush on his face. "I guess I can blame myself. I came here not of my own will. My father told me that it was fate and since coming here, well, I've been a little homesick."  
  
"Oh, well, if you want to go home..."  
  
"Do you want me to?" He asked, his eyes fastened on the dirt floor.  
  
"I..." There was a sudden scream and a huge gust of wind from outside the wooded area.  
  
"What the hell?" I covered my face to protect from the flying dust.  
  
"Transform," C.C. shouted.  
  
"Moon Janus Aura Mode," I shouted, feeling the now-familiar light envelope me.  
  
A human-like creature stood on a lighting post. He had gruesome black fly wings coming from his back and he had three eyes. "Ha ha," he laughed happily. "Destroying is so much fun." He aimed his forefinger to the ground and gravel dispersed into several pieces, scattering all over the place.  
  
"Hey, jackass, over here." I yelled, getting his attention. "As the senshi of beginnings, Sailor Janus, I'm starting the countdown to your defeat. Ready to rumble?"  
  
"Heh, what a puny adversary. Since you've introduced yourself, shall I have the honors?" He leaped down, landing lightly on his feet. "I am Lieutenant Hell Kat. So you've been the ones killing off my precious beasts? Huh, fancy that." He sneered and aimed his finger at me. "Spider's Web of Deceit."   
  
A web suddenly wrapped around me and C.C. C.C. yowled and managed to cut through the web. I spotted the others running toward us.  
  
"Cupid's Love Arrow," Aijou shouted. The arrow whizzed past Hell Kat.   
  
"What's wrong? Can't aim?" He chuckled. "Looks like I'm going to be having fun." He raised his hand in the air and we were suddenly levitated. With a snap of his fingers, we were smushed up together, unable to move.  
  
"How about I do the finishing move? The master would be most pleased. After all, we don't need any threats, now do we?" His eyes glittered as he threw back his head and a hollow, evil laugh erupted from him.   
  
"He's crazy, he can't kill us," Ban'yuu cried, struggling violently.  
  
"Stop it," C.C. yowled as Aijou kicked his hip.   
  
'It seems like fate was wrong,' I thought miserably. 'I'm not good for anything.' A sob broke through me.  
  
"Heaven's Disarray of Light," a voice called out and Hell Kat was hit from behind. His hand dropped and the spell wrapped around us dissipated.   
  
"As the senshi of discords, I will stop this right now. I am Sailor Discordia." The girl landed. She was dressed like us, her pants a dark green with splotches of black. Her boots were green with the crescent moon on the rim being white. The whole clothing, pants and sleeveless shirt were green, the buttons aligning her shoulders black. She had beads encircling her head, a diamond tiara, and her gloves, that went from her hand to wrist, had armbands colored green. Her hair was black, with green straight bangs, that went past her shoulders a bit. Her green eyes peered out at us.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Hell Kat shouted, furious at the interruption of his games.  
  
"I just told you," she answered. "I am Sailor Discordia. Remember?"  
  
Ban'yuu suddenly pushed forward. "Creation of Destruction." Her hands came together and then pulled apart, creating a line of energy. She flicked her fingers and the energy broke into three balls and hit the enemy head on. He howled in pain, as the balls partially shredded some of his clothing.  
  
"This is not over," He glowered angrily. He was frightening, in that moment, and then he was gone.  
  
"Well, that was fun," Aijou sniffed. " I smell dead fish."  
  
I giggled. "I guess that guy was pretty fishy." I joked.   
  
"Aw, crap," C.C. groaned. I turned and found him on the ground, in his kitty form.  
  
"What? Don't like my jokes?" I bent down and picked him up. I then turned to face the new senshi. She stood, waiting for one of us to say something. As the silence dragged on, I couldn't help myself.  
  
Jumping forward, in a instant un-transforming, I said, "wanna go get some ice cream?"  
  
She blinked at me and then smiled shyly and also un-transformed.  
  
"Alright," she answered.  
  
Soon we were settled down, each with a delicious treat.   
  
"You know," Ban'yuu said. "We can't always do this when we find a senshi. We'll get fat."  
  
"Nonsense. This stuff's good for you," the new girl grinned. "Let me introduce myself, I am Matsuro Naikou. You can call me Naikou. I just moved here."  
  
"You too?" Ban'yuu nodded. " I did too."  
  
"Really? Where from?" Naikou asked.  
  
"America. My dad was working on a space program."  
  
"Wow. We just came from Britain. My dad's an ambassador. He helps with peace treaties and stuff like that."  
  
"Oh my god, that's so awesome," Aijou spoke.  
  
We laughed as Aijou choked on a peanut from her treat. We ended up talking for a long time and sufficient to say, we were soon the best of friends.  
  
But something was missing, something not right. I couldn't place it but I had a feeling it had to do with my dream. And as time passes, I'll soon learn the truth but for now, I'm happy. I've got new friends, a fate worth looking forward to and a gift that I can share with others.  
  
Until next time,  
  
End Combat Mode. 


	5. Chapter Five: Only the Start Introduce t...

Chapter Five: Only the Start; Introduce the Combat Unit  
  
Have you ever gotten those days where you learn something unbelievable? Well, let's you did, would you react so strongly as I would?  
  
I stared at C.C. in shock. "What do you mean there's eight more of us?"  
  
He shrugged. "You fight in battles, of course you'd be a big team."  
  
"Explain this all to us again, Naikou," Aijou asked, sitting slightly above us on a tree limb. Ban'yuu agreed, as she lied on the grass, petting C.C. absently.  
  
"Well, when I awoke as Sailor Discordia, it was a long time ago. I didn't really transform until I had an unusual dream. There was destruction of a people and a bright, warm light. In flashes I saw three groups, each fighting an evil. Then everything went white and I saw her. A forgotten princess, if you may. She wasn't the one with the bright white light but she was also special, you know? Anyways, I now remember that we, a long time ago, were those fighters, those senshi, from up there." She pointed upwards.  
  
"What, the stars?" I asked.  
  
"Wait, you mean the moon?" Ban'yuu guessed it right.  
  
"Yes, the moon, I think there was once a civilization there but was destroyed. It was there that we were also destroyed."  
  
"Whoa...." I breathed. "So what, we're reincarnated aliens?"  
  
"Not aliens," C.C. answered me. "You're still human, just with a special gift."  
  
"So how do we find the other eight?" Aijou asked C.C.  
  
"I don't know," he purred as Ban'yuu scratched behind his ears. "But I think we should just wait. Usually, a senshi is drawn to other senshi. We are all one after all."  
  
"Okay, that's it," I snapped. My mind wasn't on the matter on hand but rather, I was getting flustered that C.C. was having so much fun.  
  
"I think we should go home, my mom worries too much about me and I don't want to raise her suspicions." I said, lugging C.C. up. I nodded goodbye and left the group.  
  
"That was rude," C.C. said quietly.  
  
"That was not rude. Rude is you asking to be petted."  
  
"I can't help it, I'm a cat. And it's very soothing."  
  
"But do you have to purr so loudly."  
  
"What is your problem," he jumped off and in an instant he was human.  
  
"First you hate my guts, now what? You got a silly crush on me?" He looked at me, his eyes laughing. "I mean, come on."  
  
I was speechless. 'Is that what's wrong with me?' "I, uh, I.." I tried to clear my throat. His laughing then hit deep inside me and I felt tears well up.  
  
I turned suddenly, trying to hide my tears. "Yea, well its not you'd like me," I tried to fake laughing. "And besides, you're just a dirty cat."  
  
The worst thing he could have done was what he did then. Nothing. He didn't say anything. He just stood there behind me, listening to me as I tried to stop sniffling. I turned around angrily.  
  
"Stop it, just stop looking at me like you, you feel sorry for me," I took off, my mind in a rush. 'Why of all the times I develop feelings for a guy?' I found my way home and went to my room, my mom watching me worriedly.  
  
I lied on my bed, trying to calm myself down. I tried focusing on the information Naikou had given us.   
  
'So, there's eight more,' I thought. 'Ban'yuu's right, we can't always go to the ice cream parlor to break the ice.'  
  
I heard a noise and I stiffened, thinking it was C.C. But it was only my brother, trying to steal something from my room.  
  
"You little creep," I shouted at him as he took one of my comics and ran out. I stomped out and settled down to watch television with my dad. It soon became time for dinner and that passed too. I stayed in the living room, watching the clock. When it ticked 10 o'clock, I grabbed my coat.  
  
"I'm going out mama," poking my head in my parent's room.  
  
"Why dear?"  
  
"C.C.'s gone missing. I'm going to go look for him."  
  
"He'll be fine," Dad answered, peeking at me from behind his book.  
  
"Alright dear, be careful," Mom smiled a gentle smile.  
  
"But dear," I heard my dad protest as I left.  
  
I walked to the park and walked aimlessly around. I was too embarrassed to call for him. I settled down on a swing and silently dug my feet into the dirt.  
  
"So, what're you doing?" A familiar voice struck me.  
  
"Just out." I answered as C.C. took the swing next to me.  
  
"You weren't looking for me," he asked.  
  
"Well, yes.."  
  
"Oh.." we both swung ourselves lightly, each gazing at the ground.   
  
" I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean to laugh at you. It's just, well,.." C.C. blushed slightly then shook his head. "It's just that I....I like..."  
  
There was a sudden screech of tires and a motorcycle that raged closely past us startled us. Others soon raged through and C.C. took off as I jumped off the swing onto my feet. I watched the motorcycles take off, all except one that turned around and stopped a few feet from me. The person was dressed in a huge black leather jacket and had short spiky orange hair. They pulled off their bike and took off their helmet.  
  
"Yo," a girl peered out at me. her eyes were emerald green and had a friendly sparkle to them. "Didn't mean to scare your boyfriend away."  
  
"My, my boyfriend?" I gasped. "He, he's not my boyfriend, he's just a friend."  
  
"Huh, well anyways, what's a kid like you doing out here so late?" She took off her jacket, flinging it over her shoulder. "It can get pretty troublesome around here."  
  
"Well, I can take care of myself." I grinned. There was something eerily familiar about her.  
  
"Name's Shukumei Rikugun." She held out her hand and we shook.  
  
"I am Shukumei Shuushi."  
  
"Yea, I know. You're also Janus, right?"  
  
"What...??" I stared at the girl in shock. She grinned and pulled out a familiar pen. It was like the ones I and the others had, only instead of a diamond shaped tip, it was triangular shaped.  
  
"It was nice meeting you. We'll be seeing each other again, alright?" In my stupor, I failed to notice her getting back on her bike.   
  
"W, wait," I spoke finally, breathlessly, as with a sudden rip from her bike and she sped off into the dark night.  
  
"Ahhh......" I stood there stupidly.  
  
"That was unexpected." C.C. commented. I turned to face him. "But she seemed friendly." He added.  
  
"Yea, right," I said as I picked him up.  
  
We headed home and as we settled ourselves for sleep, I was reminded of the girl. I wondered how she knew me and if she knew the others. Who knows? Maybe she would be the one to help us find them. I yawned and fell asleep.  
  
It's strange, these past few weeks. Everything's happened so fast and yet, it feels like nothing really happened. I'm still me, and there hasn't been any real danger or threat. Sometimes I wonder, just why was I awakened? Was I really needed? Oh well, until next time,  
  
End Combat Mode. 


	6. The Army of Senshi Hit the Dirt

Chapter Six: The Army of Senshi; Hit the Dirt  
  
Time had past and now it was summertime. Most of us were out of school for summer break, except Ban'yuu, much to her dismay. So we headed out to have fun without her.  
  
"Got the food?" Aijou asked, Naikou peering over her shoulder.  
  
"Check." I answered.  
  
"Blanket?"  
  
"Check."  
  
"Sun block?"   
  
"Check."  
  
"Boyfriend?"  
  
"Che...what? What boyfriend?" I looked up at Aijou.  
  
"Oh, I don't know. Maybe C.C. would want to come?"   
  
I snorted but headed inside my house. I walked past my parents' room to mine where I found C.C. lying on my bed, looking like a sad kitten.  
  
"What's up with you?" I found myself talking stiffly to him. It had been like that since that day when I practically admitted to him that I liked him and well, it was getting to me.  
  
"Nothing," he answered listlessly, his gaze going right through the wall.  
  
I don't know what came over me. I did a flying leap on the bed, shrieking like crazy. In seconds, I had the paranoid cat in my arms as I waved goodbye to my parents.  
  
"Ready?" Naikou asked.   
  
"Wait, could we go to your house first?" I asked her. She shrugged.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great." We stopped there where I had Naikou steal a pair of shorts and towel.  
  
"Who is this for?" Aijou asked finally, stupefied.  
  
"C.C." I answered, picking him up from the bicycle basket. He looked back up at me before jumping out of my arms and transforming.  
  
"But if he's seen..." Aijou protested.  
  
"Nonsense. I know the perfect place." It ended up being a small beach, completely deserted, save for a couple of birds. C.C. went to go change and we set up the picnic.  
  
"Hey, C.C., you can eat our food right?" Naikou asked him as he appeared.  
  
"Yea, just as long as none of you try to poison me."  
  
"Well, stay away from Shuu's cookies."  
  
"Hey, I worked hard on those. Besides, they won't be so bad."  
  
"Ha, you said the same thing last time you made something and forced us to eat it." Aijou grinned but she picked up a cookie and munched.  
  
"Yum," she complimented.  
  
"Huh, well, I guess you had your mom help, no?" But Naikou grinned and munched on the cookie. C.C. was the last one to take one and he ate quietly, seemingly a little distant.  
  
Soon we were playing in the water, splashing each other with the cooling sprays. Again I noticed C.C. who seemed to be a funk.  
  
"Um, C.C.," I asked as I wandered up to him. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing, just thinking."  
  
I sat down next to him on the blanket. "Like what?"  
  
He was silent for a moment then he stood up, reaching his hand down to me. "Could we talk, in private?"  
  
I followed him in silence. I heard gentle chirping of the birds and the gentle splashes of the ocean waves. Amidst the trees was an air of peace and beauty that just mellowed me out. I smiled brightly at C.C. as he faced me.  
  
"Want to sit?" He gestured to the ground and I sat down gingerly.  
  
"I've been thinking. Maybe I should go see my family."  
  
"What?" I asked. "Are you homesick?"  
  
"No, it's not that. It's just, I really don't know what to do and I think it'd be for the best, anyways."  
  
"Why? We need you."  
  
"But I don't know anymore than you. Let me go and I'll be back, sometime soon."  
  
I found myself getting angry. I didn't want to but it built up. "You chauvinist pig. You don't want to go for information. You're nothing but a chicken. A scaredy cat." I shouted, standing quickly. I fled the premises, running out of the woods and onto the sand, having it sprayed all over as I ran past the girls. I felt tears fall and I tried hopelessly to stop the crying. I grabbed my bag and took off, sniffling. I took a different route home and unbelievable found myself lost in a patch of trees.  
  
"Stupid cat. Good ridance if he leaves." I muttered to myself.  
  
"You know, talking to yourself isn't very good." A familiar voice spoke. Rikugun walked out from behind a tree, smiling gently. I sniffled and tried to wipe my face.  
  
"What's got you down? Boyfriend acting like a jackass?"  
  
"He, he's not my boyfriend." I snapped. "He's just some stupid idiot."  
  
"Ahh..."  
  
I looked at her silently. "You, you're a senshi?" I asked her finally.  
  
"I am Sailor Mithras, the senshi of armies." She puffed out her chest and batted her eyes at me. I giggled. "There we go. Now, let's chat, shall we?"  
  
We sat silently for a moment before I asked her, "Tell me. Tell me how you became a senshi."  
  
"Well, about two years ago, when we moved here, I received a gift from my grandfather. It was this pen." She held out her transformation pen. "And with it, I gained memories of long ago." Her gaze fell away from me and her eyes turned sad. "That time was a disaster. But I was awakened because She will need us soon. And so I've been working my ass off to improve myself."  
  
"Who is She?" I asked curiously.   
  
"She," She smiled at me, again with a gentle smile. "She was a lesser princess whose blood linked her distantly to the Royal Moon family. But her heart was as pure as the Moon Princess and had an uncanny gift of light within her."  
  
"So where is she?"  
  
"Near, far," she answered, her gaze falling upward. "But it doesn't matter. Now I here to help you." She empathized 'you'.  
  
"Oh." I fiddled my fingers gingerly, my mind going back to C.C. "Do you like anyone?" I asked her shyly.   
  
"I like lots of guys," she grinned impishly. "But I do have a special someone. He lives in America."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yea, but enough about me, what's your problem? Something wrong with cat boy?"   
  
"How?" I asked in amazement.  
  
"Being on the streets gave me valuable lessons." She stood and winked at me. "Besides, I'm better than everyone, got that?" I snorted.  
  
We walked slowly back to the trail when there was a huge gust of wind. Debris flew in all directions and I heard the scurry of the local animals.  
  
"Well, well, what we got here?" Hell Kat landed, his gruesome wings flicking back and forward slightly. "Spider's Web of Deceit." He shouted. Riku managed to jump out of the way but I was engulfed by the sticky strings.  
  
"Moon Mithras Combat Mode," I heard Riku call out and she landed gracefully onto the wooded floor. "As the senshi of armies, I'll call upon the fight to destroy you. The name's Sailor Mithras and this war is mine."  
  
Hell Kat sneered as he threw energy orbs at her. She jumped and dodged gracefully. I managed to struggle out of my makeshift cage and I fumbled in my pocket for my pen.  
  
"Hah," I heard the demon shout and I looked up in shock as he sent an attack against me.  
  
"Watch out," Combat C jumped, pushing us both to the side. My pen fell from him and wasting no time, I grasped it.  
  
"Moon Janus Aura Power." I called out and in an instant transformed. "Janus's Beginnings of Chaos Create." The attack knocked Hell Kat down from the air, immobilizing him for a few moments.  
  
The others also appeared. We surrounded him as he struggled to his feet.   
  
"You think, you think you can defeat me. Hah." His sneer was forced. "I am, I am far more better than any of you and I will destroy you."  
  
"But why? What'd we do to you?" Aijou asked quietly.   
  
"Because you are the enemy." He reared up and leaped upwards. He landed weakly on a tree limb only to fall forward. He struggled onto his knees.  
  
I watched him and I felt sad. My heart hurt and it was obvious the others were also feeling sorry for him.  
  
Aijou, to everyone's surprise suddenly engulfed him in a hug. "You poor thing." Ban'yuu followed stroking his hair back.  
  
"Since when do we help the enemy?" Riku asked in disbelief.  
  
"I don't think he is the enemy." C.C. murmured.   
  
"Yea, maybe he's like a pawn," Naikou added.  
  
"What do we do?" I asked out loud.  
  
"Aijou, think you can fix him?" Ban'yuu asked.  
  
Aijou stood in front of Hell Kat. He watched warily, his body showing clear signs of exhaustion. "Healing Love." Energy radiated from her and swarmed into the demon. His hands grasped his head and he began to shake uncontrollably. His body began to change, glowing a bright color as he morphed into a human. We watched as he looked in surprise at his hands and himself. He looked up at Aijou.  
  
"What happened?" The voice, though still the same, now had a note of feeling in it.  
  
"You don't remember?" Ban'yuu asked.  
  
Well, to make things short. Apparently the enemy enjoyed using humans against one another. Hell Kat, really a human, found in his most painful moment was brainwashed and changed to suit battle. Now that he was healed, he headed home. But we learned more then we wanted to know but that's for tomorrow. Until next time,  
  
End Combat Mode. 


	7. V is for Victory This Battle is Won

Chapter Seven: V is for Victory; This Battle is Won  
  
"What are you staring at?" I asked Riku, whose eyes were glued on me.  
  
"Duh, you girl," she answered. I was in a bad mood, added the fact that C.C. had actually left to supposedly learn more about us and the reason behind our awakening. Personally, I was pissed and thought him a chicken rather than a cat.  
  
"Well, stop, you're creeping me out."  
  
"Hey all," Aijou smiled, plopping down on the earth. We were in our hideout, which we dubbed our "headquarters". "So, what are we gonna talk about?"  
  
"Well, for one thing, I would personally want to know when Shuu and C.C. were an item?" Naikou munched on a carrot.  
  
"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE," I sure the whole town heard me I was so loud. But my emotions were a bit conflicting and the bothersome of my friends were adding to the stress.  
  
"Leave her alone," Ban'yuu scolded, shaking her finger at everyone else but me.  
  
"Well, how about this? Why would the enemy use humans?" Riku cupped her chin as she leaned forward, her elbow resting on her knee. "Furthermore, who the hell is the enemy?"  
  
"What should we do? We don't know anything." Aijou added.  
  
"What's our purpose? Even C.C. didn't know." We all sat in silence, contemplating the numerous questions that bugged us to no end.  
  
"What about Sailor V? Or Sailor Moon? Do you think we could..." Aijou began.  
  
"No," Riku butted in. "This is not their fight. They already did enough for us. Let us handle this trouble."  
  
"But how can we handle anything when we know practically nothing?" I cried. "All we've learned is that the enemy uses humans, it's after us for some demented reason and that we're jumping all over the place for clues that can never be found." I stood up. "Well, this senshi is about to start something." I stomped off a few feet before Riku spoke up.   
  
"So what are you going to do?" She asked, completely serious. I was quiet for a moment.  
  
"I'm going to go for ice cream," just as serious while everyone else groaned. Riku shook her head, snickering.   
  
"Stomach speaks greater than words, eh?" She laughed and the others followed me to our second favorite hangout.   
  
"Crap, this place is busy," Naikou murmured. It sure was. Every table was taken and there were people standing all over the place. We went up to the owner, who worked furiously. We waited for service and a young waitress appeared in front of me.  
  
"Hello, and welcome to Kagoshima Ice Cream Palace, may I ask what you'd like?" The woman asked and we each ordered a tasty treat. I was suddenly aware of a loud voice coming through the place from the outside. I took my ice cream cone and wandered outside where this little girl was speaking prolifically and had everyone's attention.  
  
"We cannot allow the animals to suffer. As living beings, they have the same rights as each one of us to live freely. If we let the corporation continue their acts of injustice and inhumanity, we would just as guilty." The girl had flaming red eyes with long yellow hair pulled back into a waist ponytail. She waved her arms around as she spoke and she stood firm as she spoke.  
  
"Must be animal cruelty protest." Riku stated. Ban'yuu perked up.  
  
"Well, what are we waiting for?" She cried. "Let's join the protest."   
  
We followed the group of about two hundred or so that was led surprising by the petite speaker. Every other person carried a sign of protest and others chanted. We came up to a huge building, with black smoke puffing out from the dirty chimneys.  
  
The group stayed in place and I watched as the girl weaved through the group to about the back. She tiptoed down an obscured path and I nudged the others and we followed suit. As we tiptoed gingerly down the dirt path, I realized that we had lost sight of the girl.   
  
There was a sudden rustle from a gigantic bush and we all screamed when the girl jumped out at us.  
  
"Why are you following? You could get into big trouble," she exclaimed.  
  
"Us? What about you?" Naikou cried.  
  
"Look, I'm just going to go take pictures. The guards are all distracted and this would bring down the case." She answered. "But you are all in the way. So leave." She turned and started off. The others were uncertain of what to do when Riku spoke up.  
  
"What's wrong? Can't recognize a fellow senshi?" She asked the small girl. The girl peered over her shoulder.  
  
"Bug off." Was all she said, then she took off into a dense path of cleavage. Still, we followed as she snuck through an unguarded building and down a dirty, cold hallway. We tried to be quiet and we pretended that she didn't know we were behind here but with five girls pushed up together, trying to tiptoe but stepping on another's foot, we weren't exactly quiet. The girl stopped, peering into a dim window. Her eyes widened and she backed up suddenly.   
  
"Oh my god," she shrieked as she suddenly ducked. A huge crash came from the window as a huge black coated dog bellowed through. It was three times a husky's and was foaming and snarling. It pupils had dilated and it thrashed it's head, it ears flapping wildly.  
  
"Run," the girl broke from around the dog and pushed me ahead. "Run for crying out loud." And run we did, shrieking as we did. Unfortunally, on outside, a woman stood blocking our way. We surrounded by the woman and dog.  
  
"This, this is not just inhumane," the girl shouted at the woman, fingering her. "This is sick, you bitch."  
  
"Yes, I must agree. But this is so much fun." Her grinned was cynical and her face looked like a deranged clown with that grin. "Now this will be fun. With so many senshi here, I can destroy all with just one hit." The woman jumped flipped over her back, transforming into a uniform. With a black, collared, long sleeve shirt and pants that were trimmed in white lining and a cape that billowed out from behind, she definitely looked ready for war.   
  
"Let me introduce myself," she grinned, flashing her front teeth. "I am Captain Lady Darkness. I am the high warrior of my master, General Destruction. I'll be the one to make sure you end now."   
  
She pulled a black, long and wide sword. "Rivers Of Darkness," she shouted as she stabbed her weapon against us. We were sent flying backward into the trees.  
  
"Come now, that's the best you got? Here now, I'll be nice and let you have a hit." Her laugh crackled and I winched.   
  
"I think we need to kick some ass." Riku said. Ban'yuu grinned.  
  
"But we would only be doing what she wanted."  
  
"Look, you want to save the dog?" I asked her.  
  
"Of course. It didn't deserve that horrible transformation." I looked silently into tearful eyes.  
  
"Well, in order to save the dog," Naikou stated. "We have to get through Lady Bitch over there."  
  
"Right, let's go." Aijou and the others stood up.  
  
"Moon Janus Aura Mode."  
  
"Moon Cupid Aura Mode."  
  
"Moon Ops Aura Mode."  
  
"Moon Discordia Aura Mode."  
  
"Moon Mithras Combat Mode."  
  
"Moon Victoria Combat Mode."  
  
"Hey, Lady Darkness, as Sailor Janus and the beginning of beginnings, it's time to start this fight."  
  
"We who are among this team are gonna kick your ass. As Sailor Mithras, this battle is ours."  
  
"As the senshi of Love, I will revive the good within and bring you down with it. I am Sailor Cupid."  
  
"Creating life and light, I am Sailor Ops. It's high time we create a hole for us to bury you in."  
  
"As the lines of destruction vibrate through you, I will make my own discord of destruction, starting with you. I am Sailor Discordia."  
  
"As a person of peace, we will win this victory for the good of peace on Earth. I am Sailor Victoria."  
  
"Sheesh, that was long-winded." I commented as we stood in a firm line against the woman.  
  
"Not to mention stupid." Aijou added.  
  
"Creation of Destruction." Ban'yuu pressed forward. We watched as the attack hit the enemy but she remained unscathed.  
  
"That tickled." She grinned evilly. "Come on, little girlies. Let's have some more fun. Rivers of Darkness." She cried out again.  
  
"Victory's Light." The attack that had been launched bounced off a sudden appearing barrier. It went back from whence it came, right into Lady Darkness. Her levitated body collapsed onto the ground.  
  
"Witches." Her voice hissed as her eyes glittered dangerously at us. "Rivers of.."  
  
"Battle Sword." Riku produced a long slender sword that went forward as she lunged. But her target was the sword itself and it slammed downward on it with a force that created a strong gust of wind. There was a cracking sound and a huge thump with even more wind billowing out from the fallen broken sword.  
  
"You little, I won't forgive this at all." With that said, she disappeared and the broken sword turned to ash.  
  
We were about to congratulate ourselves when there was an ominous growling behind us.  
  
"So Cupid, how about some loving?" Naikou asked.  
  
"Healing Love." The gentle wave washed over the humongous dog and it slowly, carefully shrunk.   
  
"Whew," the girl sighed.  
  
"Whew indeed, that was painful." The voice spoke. I gasped.  
  
"Oh my god, a talking dog. Somebody, pinch me." Naikou rasped.  
  
"Oh shut up," Ban'yuu spoke. The girl moved forward and bent down her knees to be face to face with the scraggly dog.  
  
"My name is Fighter D. I am pleased to meet your acquaintance." The dog said, as it sat back on it's haunches.   
  
"I am Myou Taishou. You can call me Tai."The girl smiled and petted the dog whose tail began wagging.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry." Aijou announced. "Let's go get some ice cream." I agreed and turned to walk down the path. Someone gasped and I felt sharp pain as something landed on me. I grasped it in my arms and discovered a certain feline.  
  
"Combat C?" Ban'yuu cried, snatching him from my arms. I could hear him struggling as she snuggled with him. I burst out laughing and it soon became contagious.  
  
Life is a never ending battle. We made new friends, new allies and our mentor even returned. But I pondered to myself, of this General Destruction. Who was this evil? But enough for today. We have more battles ahead to fight through so until next time,   
  
End Combat Mode. 


	8. Tactics of Win A New Battle

Chapter Eight: Tactics of Wins; A New Battle  
  
With the return of Combat C, the new arrivals of Fighter D, and Sailor Victoria, I had to admit, there were a lot of us.  
  
"Aijou??" I shouted, running down the path with the speed of a lunatic. "Hey, wait for me." I cried, as she and Naikou ran ahead of me. We were racing to get to school so we wouldn't get detention.   
  
'Crap, crap, crap. Of all days to have a meeting, not to mention so early in the morning, I also forgot about the stupid test in math class,' my thoughts wailed. The others had taken a right turn and I followed suit. Only, unlike the others, I ran into someone.  
  
"Oof," I fell backwards and I heard a distant bell ring. "Oh....rats."  
  
"Are you okay?" Looking at me, the girl knelt down and her hand gently brushed my knee. "I'm very sorry for getting in your way."  
  
"My way? It was me that wasn't watching where I was going." I protested. I stood up and brushed my hands off my shirt. "Besides, I didn't think I'd make it anyways."  
  
"Make it to what?" She asked. I peered at her. She was about my height, with raven hair that fell in two braids to her knees. She wore a uniform, with the main colors dark green trimming and gray colored. The top was like a usual Japanese school uniform, only with no colored lines on the shoulder fabric and the bow was dark green along with the ankle length skirt. My uniform was sky blue and white. The shirt was white, the shoulder fabric, the bow, and knee length skirt was sky blue. I was wearing a long sleeved shirt, since it was a little cold today.   
  
"To school. See, I was with my friends who ditched me." I huffed.  
  
"Oh, well..."  
  
"But that's okay," I shrugged. "I just won't buy them any ice cream again."  
  
"Would you like me to walk with you to your school?" I wasn't expecting that.   
  
"But what about you?"  
  
She shook her head. "I don't mind."  
  
I grinned. "Sure, why not? By the way, my name's Shukumei Shuushi, but everybody just calls me Shuu." I held out my hand.  
  
"I am Tenbun Shusen. I go to Kagoshima High." She pointed to her left.  
  
"And I go to Kagoshima Junior High," I giggled as I weaved my arm with hers and began walking toward school. I was unaware of her uncomfortable but she relaxed when she realized that I was just being me.  
  
"So what are you doing all by yourself?" I asked as we walked.  
  
"I'm still on summer break. So I thought I'd take a walk."  
  
"Certainly are lucky," we neared the school entrance, and she gently pulled away. "Thank you for walking with me," I bowed to her, giving her my warmest smile. She smiled shyly in response.  
  
"It was very nice to meet you Shuu." She also bowed before me, very primly.  
  
I turned to go through the gate then I was struck with an idea. "Hey, Shusen? You want to meet somewhere after school? Do you know the nearby park, down by Sakurajima-sama?"  
  
"Oh, well, yes, I know where that is."  
  
"Great, be there by four, okay?" I shouted as I waved to her. I raced upward and inward and just prayed that the teacher was also late.  
  
  
  
The sun was high in the sky as I paced back and forth. I, and Naikou, Aijou and Ban'yuu were waiting for Shusen.  
  
"So why'd you invite her over? We should be meeting with Tai and Riku." Ban'yuu asked.  
  
"She seemed nice. Besides, she was lonely." I answered, keeping my eyes peeled on the surrounding park. "Ah ha...oh wait, it's just Riku and Tai."  
  
"What do you mean, just us? Show us some respect, Shuu." Riku snorted, winking at me. Combat C and Fighter D appeared behind them.  
  
"Guys," I hissed. "What are you doing here??" I cried. "Shusen will be here soon."  
  
"Who will be here?" F. D. asked, sitting back on her haunches and stretching her forelimbs.  
  
"Shusen," I answered.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Ah," I turned with a start to see Shusen smiling uncertainly. "Shusen, welcome, welcome." I took her by the elbow. "These are my friends. Everyone, this is Tenbun Shusen. I met her this morning." I grinned nervously.  
  
"Hello, Shusen. My name is Aijou," Aijou bowed slightly. "This is Ban'yuu, Naikou, Riku, and Tai," she added, pointing to each as she said their names.  
  
"How do?" Shusen bowed. " I am Tenbun Shusen. I live near by Kagoshima High."  
  
"Oh yeah? I go there." Riku nodded. "It's a pretty big place."  
  
"So what do we want to do?" Aijou asked the air. "Should we go to the game center, the zoo or maybe check out the flowers?"  
  
"Um, I can't stay too long. I'm going to my father's tonight and well, it's a special night."  
  
"Oh, well," Aijou fumbled.  
  
"How about going to the swings?" Tai asked. She grasped Shusen by her arm, dragging her behind as Tai raced to the swings.  
  
"You know, for someone who is a senshi, she's pretty, what's the word? Juvinile." Naikou commented.  
  
"Yea, but she's so sweet." Ban'yuu said.  
  
"I was talking about Tai." Naikou spoke.  
  
We didn't have much time. We all soon went our separate ways and I went home with Combat C. That night, as I brushed my hair, and prepared for bed, I and Combat talked.  
  
"What do you think of Shusen?" I asked.  
  
"Very timid, but I think she'd be a good person."  
  
"Good for what?" I put down the brush and glanced at Combat C. He was splayed over the bed covering, watching the ceiling with a thoughtful look.  
  
"Well..." He was interrupted by a loud ringing. I grabbed the phone. "Hello, Shuu here, may I ask who's calling?"  
  
"Shuu," Aijou's cry had the phone about three feet from my ear. "There's some kind of freak attacking downtown at the Heaven's Turf. Get down there quick. We'll meet you there." Aijou hung up before I could say a word.  
  
"Well, you heard her. Let's go," I said to Combat C.  
  
Soon I raced, as Sailor Janus, down the streets of Kagoshima to Heaven's Turf. Combat C followed closely at my heels. In the distance, I saw people run in frantic paths away from the building. There was a huge loud crash as the creature ripped through the front walls.   
  
"That thing's huge." I gasped.  
  
"You're not kidding," I spun around to face Riku and Aijou.  
  
"Let's go," I commanded. We surrounded the monster.  
  
"Hey, beast, as the senshi of beginnings, it's time to start this battle." I shouted. "I am Sailor Janus."  
  
"As the senshi of the love, you will be healed of your evil. I am Sailor Cupid."  
  
"Being the senshi of the army, I will lead us to your defeat and our glory. I am Sailor Mithras."  
  
It roared and reared it's head. It had a huge brown, fuzzy head, with three black eyes and four limbs. It stood at ten feet and had the hugest fangs I had ever seen. It spit out balls of fire and we jumped to the side.  
  
"Cupid's Love Arrow," Aijou shouted, her hand outstretched at the beast. The arrow was caught by it's teeth and it snapped it in half.  
  
"Crap." I muttered. I then heard shouting. "Shusen?" I spotted her behind the monster, trying to drag a man away from the beast. The beast also realized this and turned toward her.  
  
I screamed as it neared her. In panic, with a racing heart, I cried out, "Morning's Light." A light shot from my chest, past the monster and surrounded the two. I fell to the ground, exhausted. I watched as the light was suddenly increased and it cleared to reveal the two. Only Shusen wasn't herself. She stood in dark green clothing completely like my senshi form. She had black boots, with green crescents atop of the rim. Her shoulders were lined with green buttons, and she had a tiara with a green circle. Her eyes glared out ward at the beast.   
  
"As a senshi of wisdom, I know when to fight. I am Sailor Minerva and you will be defeated." Shusen shouted. She jumped upward and cried out, "Mercury's Wisdom." She sent out a blue wave of energy that surrounded the beast, trapping it.  
  
"Janus's Beginnings of Chaos Create," I shouted. It blasted through the beast and it crumbled into dust.  
  
"Well done, senshi." A man's voice rang out. "You are as powerful as one would hope." The voice laughed coldly. "But General Destruction in coming. Do you really think you will win?"   
  
In the few seconds of tense waiting, nothing happened.   
  
"I . . . think . . . he's . . . gone," Aijou spoke.   
  
Indeed, who ever that had been was now gone. With the monster destroyed, and the police sirens going off, I began to panic yet again.  
  
"Quick, quick, we got to get out of here." I shrieked. Riku snorted and dragged me away from the ruined buildings. I watched Shusen un-transform and watch us in a daze. I hoped that she and her father would be alright.  
  
Meeting Sailor Minerva, or rather seeing her in action gave us a clue as to who our next member was. Only thing was, now we had to find Shusen again. Until next time,  
  
End Combat Mode. 


	9. On the Hunt Find the Prey

Chapter Nine: On the Hunt; Find the Prey  
  
"This sucks," Naikou muttered. She was right. We, as in Naikou, Ban'yuu, Riku, Tai, Aijou and of course, myself, were bored.  
  
"Come now, girls, let's get up and go," Fighter D commanded. She sat on her haunches, her tail wagging slightly as she gazed at us with a gleam in her eye. "Must not dally, now. Let's get and go."  
  
"Why don't you go bury a bone?" Riku muttered. She yelped as Fighter D swiped her with her oversized paw.  
  
"None of that, kid. Now all of you, get up. Let's go find Sailor Minerva."  
  
'Blah, blah, blah,' I thought, snickering. 'She's even worse than Combat C.' Thinking of him, I could feel myself blushing. Like an idiot or jackass, he and I never discussed what was between us. I didn't really know if there was something but I knew I felt something. I just wished I could do something with it. 'Like toss the stubborn boy over a cliff.'  
  
There was a distant rumble and I looked upward toward Sakurajima. 'It's been awhile since I went there.' "Hey, guys, don't mean to leave but I'm going off for awhile."  
  
"Wait, "Aijou began but the others grabbed her and they dragged off somewhere in the opposite direction. I walked silently, passing small story homes that children was often seen. I felt again the rumble and wondered if Sakurajima was going to erupt. I shrugged, as it was highly unlikely. I entered the woods and soon all I heard was the crunching of fallen leaves and misplaced sticks and branches. I breathed in the air and sighed.  
  
"Well, at least it's peaceful." I said out loud, hearing my echo through the cool air. I sat down on a overturned rock and rocked, my hands under my chin as I thought. It was something I've been doing lately. Especially since Combat C came back. It was what he told us that had me interested.  
  
'"The truth is, even my family knows not what the problem is." Combat C admitted.   
  
"So you left for no reason?" I muttered snidely. He ignored me.  
  
"I think it has to do with a dark being, someone tainted from a long time ago. He's been set free from whatever hold he was in and is looking for revenge against the one who locked him up."  
  
"Who are we talking about? General Darkness?" Aijou asked.  
  
"Yes. We think he was a general for the Earth forces back in the age of the Silver Millenium. Somehow, he's broken free and.."  
  
"Yea, yea, we know," Riku spoke up. "He's up for revenge."  
  
"Who locked him up?" I asked to the group. Combat C looked at me with a funny look. "What?"  
  
"We don't know yet," Fighter D answered. "It was a princess of some sorts, that was also a warrior."  
  
"What princess?" Aijou asked then.  
  
"Look, let's worry about General Darkness. I think we'll know more in time," Riku answered as she stood up. "Now, let's go to the park. I can show you some of my motorcycle tricks."'  
  
'It was as if they were trying to hide the identity of the princess.' I thought. "Wait, I got it. It's got to be Sailor Moon. She's a senshi, she's got to be the princess." Pleased with myself, I turned to leave my santruary.  
  
"What makes you think it was Princess Serenity?" A voice spoke. A girl jumped down from a tree. Behind her was Shusen.  
  
"Shusen? Oh I was so worried about you," I cried, wrapping my arms around her. "Are you alright?"  
  
"Yes, thank you," She smiled shyly. "And thank you, for saving me and my father."  
  
"Oh, that, well, you'd do the same thing, right?" I grinned. "So who's this?"  
  
"This is Chigiri Ryoushi." Shusen's hand waved at the girl. She had black raven hair, that swung in two waist length braids. She had no bangs and she had violent red eyes that were startling. She stood over me with a strong presence. She wore army boots, with a pair of khaki's and a red tank top that didn't give her any modesty. Again our eyes met, and I felt something like fear. She must of sensed this as she smiled, her angry face going to friendly face and I relaxed.  
  
"I am Shukumei Shuushi. My friends call me Shuu." I bowed at her politely.  
  
"I am glad to meet you," her hand stretched out and we shook hands. There was a shock that ran through me and I saw a outline of a woman who was suddenly encased in light. The handshake finished, I stood dazed.  
  
"Who are you?" I asked shakily.  
  
"Myself? I am Sailor Diana, the senshi of the hunts." She posed mockingly. "Yea, that's me."  
  
I stared at her. "You two know each other?"   
  
"Yep, we grew up together. We're best buds, right Shusen?" She grinned as she looped an arm around Shusen's shoulders.  
  
"How..." I began but Ryoushi cut through.  
  
"I awoke a couple a years ago. It was rather funny, actually, so yeah, there's your answer."  
  
Shusen shook her head, smiling. "You mustn't be so rude, Ryou-chan, it's not very becoming."  
  
"Ah, Shuu's alright, ain't ya, princess?" Her eyes sparked at me, as if she was challenging me. I tried to think but my mind was a haze.   
  
"Yea, of course," I muttered. I turned around. "I have to go, excuse me." I walked aimlessly and blinded by the fog. I couldn't understand what I was trying to think of. I was startled out of my thoughts by the crashing of huge tree in front of me.   
  
"Shuu," I heard Shusen, or was it Ryoushi, scream out. There was a sudden flash of light and I felt unbelievable pain.  
  
I floated quietly, in a midst of calm darkness. I smiled lazily, as I lied upon the soothing air.  
  
"....Janus.....Sailor Janus...." the voice whispered through. "....rincess...........wake up, dear, wake up."  
  
I found myself being pushed. I groaned and heard a collective sigh.  
  
"Oh, sweetie, don't scare me like that," Mom wrapped her arms around me as I struggled to sit up. Dad grinned boldly, though I could see traces of tears upon his face. Even my little brother was there.  
  
"What happened?" I asked.  
  
"Well, the girls said a tree fell on you," Mom answered. I frowned.  
  
"Oh, well, I'm okay now. Can we go home?"   
  
"Well, angel, I don't....," Dad began but Mom broke in.  
  
"Of course. Let's help you up."  
  
I was out of the hospital fast but I stayed home for a few days, at the request of my mother. When I was finally able to leave, I went to the hangout.   
  
"Hey guys, miss me?" I asked. I gawked as I noticed Shusen and Ryoushi sitting in the group.  
  
"Shuu," Was the only warning before I was plummeted to the floor by Aijou. "Oh, I was so upset, are you all better now?"  
  
"Well, she was," Combat C answered, sitting near my head.  
  
"Where'd you come from?" Naikou asked.  
  
"Talking strategy with Fighter D," he answered. I noticed several of the girls rolling their eyes and snickering.  
  
"Hey, Ryou, Shusen, did a tree actually fall on me?"  
  
"Something to the effect. But it wasn't an accident." Shusen answered.  
  
"Yep, now we gotta protect you," Ryou weaved her arms behind her head, giving out a soft sigh. "But, you know, this is going to be fun. A group of girls fighting bad-asses and killing and stuff."  
  
"Killing is wrong," Aijou broke out.  
  
"I agree with Aijou," Tai shouted. "Killing is inhumane. Do you want to be seen as a monster?"   
  
Ryou blinked and then shrugged. "Hey, there are bad guys that deserve to die. Not my fault if it's our job."  
  
"It is NOT our job," Ban'yuu shouted. The girls were standing up, ready to pounce on Ryou.  
  
"Whatever," she muttered as she also stood up. "So princess, if you need me, I'll be around." She nodded slightly to me and left, Tai following behind her.  
  
"What a witch," Tai growled. "Who does she think she is?"  
  
"Maybe someone who knows more of the truth than you," Riku answered. "So get off her case."  
  
Everyone was silent and I felt uncomfortable. I found myself wiggling and I jumped up. "Well, I think we need a break. I'm going home. C.C., coming?"  
  
He jumped off from the branch and followed me as I also left. As we walked, I slowed down and Combat C met my strides.  
  
"So, were you worried about me?" I asked finally, the question actually unwanted.  
  
He was silent for so long I thought maybe I asked too softly. "Yes, I was," he answered as I had opened my mouth to repeat myself. As I walked forward, it dawned on me that C.C. had fallen behind. "C.C.?" I asked, facing him. He had turned into his human form and was looking at the woods intently. "C.C.?" I asked again, approaching him.   
"Let's go see Sakurajima." He said suddenly, giving me a warm smile. I felt my knees go weak as I murmured okay in a flimsy breath.  
  
We walked together for a while in calm silence. I glanced at him and found him also glancing at me. Instantly, we broke the gaze and I blushed furiously.  
  
We entered a open area, where the sun shone down gently and there were bright patches of flowers streaming over the place. I sat down carefully, C.C. following my example after a few moments.  
  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked, my voice quiet and shy.  
  
"I, uh...I..." he stammered, his eyes averted to the sky.  
  
I snorted. "What, cat got your tongue?" I bit my lip. "Sorry."  
  
I was surprised by a chuckle. He shook his head and gave me a heart melting smile. "It's alright, we say that too."  
  
"Oh, really?" I fumbled around for something else to say.  
  
"Shuu?" He asked, his voice uncertain. "If I were a full human, do you think....?"  
  
"What?" My voice was breathless and our eyes met. 'Shoot, what's wrong?' I yelled at my brain.  
  
It seemed like we were pulled closer when there was merely centimeters between us. Sadly, there was a loud crash and we ripped ourselves away as a tree came tumbling down.  
  
"Shuu, move it," C.C. shouted, as he pushed me to the side. We landed with a thud, his body strewn all over me as I heard laughing.  
  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't little C.C.?" A man's voice broke out.   
  
I was surprised as C.C. threw himself up and hissed sharply. "Traitor, that's what you are."  
  
Another human cat, with black hair, black eyes and a gray military uniform, stood poised, ready to pounce on a victim. "It's been a long time, old friend," he spoke sarcastically on the words old friend.  
  
"What do you want?" C.C. shouted as he threw his hands as if to protect me from any attack.  
  
"Nothing, just your downfall," the boy sneered. He jumped down gracefully and grinned widely. "Since we were rivals then, it's suiting that we're enemies now, no?"  
  
Again, C.C. let out a angry hiss. His head turned slightly and he said very quietly, "get going."  
  
I stared at the other cat boy and slowly walked backwards.  
  
"Oh, no," the other said mockingly. "Where do you think you going, princess?" The sentence ended in a sharp hiss as his eyes glinted. He leaped toward me and I braced myself. I heard another yowl and saw C.C. jump at the other's throat.  
  
"No," I screamed and that scream echoed through the trees and up to the sky as I could only watch, paralyzed by the fight.  
  
Sheesh, if I could get anymore feminine, I'd make myself sick. But it's up to me to end this fight along with saving myself and C.C. Until next time,  
  
End Combat Mode. 


End file.
